


Solace

by xladysaya



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Top!Fushimi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7145282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xladysaya/pseuds/xladysaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Misaki teases Saruhiko and gets more than he expected. </p>
<p>Smut trade #2</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MisakillDatMonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisakillDatMonkey/gifts).



> Phew! I'm sorry this took so long, but I had to make sure I was happy with it and it was edited before I handed it over! I haven't done sarumi in a while it feels like lol, I missed it. I hope you all enjoy! Thanks to my amazing beta EmeraldWaves for looking this over and dealing with all the terrible errors lol, ily!

Saruhiko often came home from work stressed, especially on days where paperwork wasn’t the only thing involved. Field work was much harder on his stress levels, Misaki could tell, and usually Misaki would try to relax him as much as possible, whether it be with a massage or lazy sex throughout the rest of the evening. But as Saruhiko unlatched his sword and set it down against their bedroom wall, Misaki suddenly felt like…well, being a shit.

“At least your field work isn’t as hard as it was when the slates were involved,” Misaki supplied, a plan forming in his mind as Saruhiko rid his coat pockets of his PDA and other miscellaneous items. Saruhiko clicked his tongue, pushing up his glasses in frustration.

“Then why does it feel worse?” Saruhiko sighed the question out with annoyance, not noticing Misaki standing up from their bed and approaching him from behind. “Not to mention Domyoji keeps forgetting to send me his files, so irritating.”

“Hm,” Misaki hummed, trying to keep his face straight but failing miserably. He was an open book unfortunately, and Saruhiko turned to him suspicious, not missing the glint in those amber eyes.

“Misaki…”

“You don’t have to fight other clans now though,” Misaki replied simply. “You know, like that one time you had to fight me...in the courtyard…”

Saruhiko eyed him warily, shoulders tensing more from the attractive but unusually devious expression on his boyfriend’s face. “Yeah…”

“Yeah, when you almost got your ass kicked,” Misaki said, no longer concealing the smugness on his face as Saruhiko’s eyes darkened and narrowed.

“Oh? That’s not how I recall it,” Saruhiko whispered.

“Eh? Tch, I guess I have a better memory than you,” Misaki mused. “Makes sense, since you’re a monkey and all.”

Another eye twitch. Perfect.

He didn’t miss the way Saruhiko’s eyes drifted over his body either. Misaki flushed, despite the fact he had the upper hand in this situation, and he cursed himself. He’d gotten bolder sure, and he had no problem teasing his boyfriend when he got the chance, but old habits die hard.

“A-and your taunts were lame as fuck too,” Misaki stuttered, looking down to see Saruhiko’s hands ball into fists.

“You’re not exactly known for being quick witted Misaki,” Saruhiko whispered, leaning forward to meet Misaki’s gaze more intently.

“S-shut up! And well…what was all that crap about flesh and blood huh? Were you just talking out of your ass?” Misaki smirked, confidence returning now that he had ammo to latch onto to. He purposefully pressed himself up against Saruhiko’s warm, unfortunately clothed, body. Saruhiko stilled, his mind processing the hidden provocation laced in those challenging words.

The taller’s eyes were now narrowed into slits, and a dangerous smirk spread across his face while Misaki bit his lip in anticipation. “I mean the blood part I get,” Misaki continued, not even caring that Saruhiko was starting to walk him backwards, guiding him towards the bed. “We’d been fighting, but _flesh?”_

Saruhiko didn’t miss the extra emphasis on the word, and he shrugged off his coat unceremoniously until it hit the floor while he continued to stride forward. He’d ironed it for nothing it had seemed...but, if it was a lesson Misaki wanted, it was a lesson he’d get. “You really don’t know Misaki?” Saruhiko’s smirk was so wide it nearly hurt, but the playfulness in Misaki’s own expression was only spurring his giddiness further, like a kid with a perfectly wrapped present in front of him.

“Nope, no one understands you, since you’re a dumb monkey,” Misaki whispered, voice fluctuating a tad as the back of his knees met the bed. Trapped. And he could tell Saruhiko was practically ecstatic about it.

“Then should I show you?”

Misaki shivered, letting out a challenging laugh. “You can try.”

Saruhiko’s hands were on him not even half a second later, prying off Misaki’s belt with such brisk efficiency the loud clinking of it hitting the ground startled Misaki. He didn’t have much time to process it though, because Saruhiko pushed down the redhead’s pants in the next second, kicking them aside when Misaki stepped out of them hurriedly.  He wrenched off Misaki’s ratty tank top last before pinning Misaki to the bed by the hips, leaving the redhead’s underwear on and straddling him. He didn’t even pause before leaning down to capture Misaki’s lips in a harsh kiss, his tongue gliding along the corners of that hot mouth ravenously, as if he’d been starved for a taste.

Misaki moaned, responding in earnest while drool began to spill out of his mouth, the kiss getting sloppier by the minute as Saruhiko rubbed tantalizing circles on Misaki’s hips with his thumbs. Misaki could feel the desire emanating off his boyfriend in waves, from even barely beginning, and it sent a rush through him as his hips were teased.

Saruhiko smirked as Misaki yelped at the sensation, laughing against the redhead’s lips while the body beneath him squirmed in frustration. He knew Misaki couldn’t handle being touched there, and Saruhiko pressed down with his thumbs a bit more, hands slipping a little too close to the enticing area below the redhead’s waistband.

“Saru…” Misaki warned, reaching a hand up to tug at Saruhiko’s waist coat, as always annoyed with the overabundance of buttons. Saruhiko practically slapped his hand away, holding it down on the bed.

“Not so fast,” Saruhiko sang, laughing at Misaki’s displeased expression before attacking the shorter’s neck with various nips and pecks. Saruhiko’s second hand left the redhead’s hip as well, reaching to pull back Misaki’s head by his mussed up hair, exposing more of his neck to that eager mouth. Saruhiko’s body shifted as he continued to suck at Misaki’s neck, moving so their hips came into contact teasingly. Misaki groaned at the sensation, dick stirring more and more with each lewd touch. Saruhiko’s love bites were beginning to get a bit excessive too, he could feel it, but the possessive enthusiasm being emitted from his boyfriend was too sexy to stop.

Saruhiko could tell Misaki was beginning to melt, small whines spilling from the redhead’s lips as his body lurched up, desperate for more friction, more skin on skin contact. Too bad.

Saruhiko pulled away suddenly, marveling at his work. Misaki’s neck was proudly decorated with hickeys, and there was an apparent erection straining against his gray underwear. Saruhiko was barely beginning too. He unbuckled his pants quickly while Misaki quirked an eyebrow at him, breathing a bit unevenly.

Misaki watched as Saruhiko opened up the front of his pants, not pulling them down much farther than a little past his hips. The taller rolled up his sleeves, exposing those slim but toned arms to his boyfriend. Misaki bit his lower lip despite himself, glaring a bit as Saruhiko threw another smug smile his way. The taller really was annoyingly attractive.

Misaki still had enough sense to provoke him though, even with his dick straining against his underwear painfully. “Heh, hey monkey, is this supposed to be showing me?”

“I’ll have to show you in a way you’ll understand,” Saruhiko smirked, pulling out his dick from the slit in his underwear, ready to pull Misaki up to ask for a blowjob.

An idea stopped him suddenly, a small tingle of mischief coursing through his body at the prospect of having his cake and eating it too. He leaned down slowing, stomach filling with that coil of anticipation as he reached to pull Misaki’s underwear down.

Still being defiant, Misaki refused to lift his hips, throwing a suspicious glare at his boyfriend, as though he was a fox up to no good. Saruhiko only laughed, pushing his bangs back with one hand to fully expose his delighted expression.

“Come on Misaki, I was going to—”

Misaki’s briefs were yanked off, causing Misaki to yelp and shiver as the cool air of their bedroom hit his now fully exposed skin.

“— _show_ you remember?”

Misaki glared, trying to twist away halfheartedly, playfully even. Saruhiko’s hands were fast though, pinning the redhead’s hips down. “Saru, you better get on wi— _ah_!”

Saruhiko’s mouth sunk down on Misaki’s dick, trying to take in as much as possible. The cock in his mouth twitched excitedly, and Saruhiko smirked as best he could around it. He really did know how to please Misaki…

He coughed a little as he pulled off, wetting his lips with his tongue in preparation for more. He gripped the shaft a bit firmly, lips moving to close around the swollen head, every once and a while taking the whole dick in his mouth in a frenzy before pulling back, loving the hisses and curses flooding from Misaki’s mouth. Saruhiko’s glasses were slipping from his face, but he could care less, and he sucked harder, letting Misaki buck up in response. Saruhiko moaned as the length hit the back of his throat deliciously, chuckling while Misaki moaned from the vibrations. Saruhiko paused, deciding he’d slicked up the redhead’s cock enough, and figured it would be fine to get carried away a bit. It would be worth it…

Saruhiko took his hands off the redhead’s hips, letting Misaki thrust up as much as he pleased into his talented mouth. He bobbed his head slowly, maneuvering his long tongue around the sides of the dick in his mouth, not caring that mixtures of saliva and precum had begun to seep out of the corners of his mouth.

“F-fuck,” Misaki whispered, hands fisting in the bed sheets while Saruhiko continued, the shorter’s cock sinking all the way into that wicked mouth with minimal effort. He felt that familiar warmth pooling in his stomach, signaling that Saruhiko was working him to the edge rather quick. “Shit, how do you—”

Saruhiko’s eyes flicked up like lightning, dangerous and predatory, as if he’d been waiting this whole time for a chance to strike. Misaki swallowed, unintelligently blubbering as Saruhiko withdrew with a wet pop, not bothering to wipe away the precum staining his chin. His lips were now red and glasses attractively askew. Even despite the sense of dread in his stomach, Misaki loved seeing Saruhiko all sexed up and love drunk from sucking him off.

“You never were as good at it were you?”

“Huh?” Misaki blinked, face twisting in confusion as Saruhiko grinned at him through half lidded eyes, Misaki’s cock still pressed against his cheek, dirtying his face even more.

“You know, you could never _take it_ as well. In the mouth that is, I’m better at _it,_ wouldn’t you say, Misaki?” Saruhiko was still grinning madly.

The first pricks of realization began to strike Misaki’s lust fogged brain, but it wasn’t until Saruhiko took one more provocative lick up and down his cock that it clicked inside Misaki.

Misaki bolted up, fuming down at his boyfriend, mind half torn between murdering him and continuing to stare at the face still pressed against his leaking erection.

Anger, and the urge to meet the challenge overpowered his need for once though, and he yanked Saruhiko’s head back none too gently.

“The fuck did you just say? Huh?” Misaki punctuated the end of the question with another tug, but Saruhiko’s irritating smile still wasn’t falling.

“There’s no need to get defensive Misaki, you just need practice is all,” the taller drawled, licking his lips at Misaki’s still scowling face.

“I don’t remember you saying that the last few fucking times! They ended pretty fast too…”

At least Saruhiko’s eyebrow twitched a bit in annoyance at that, but he still held his smug attitude. “Not as fast as you.”

Misaki lurched forward, capturing those sinful lips as his hands began to work furiously at the buttons of Saruhiko’s shirt, not really caring if he stretched or ripped the fabric at all. This bastard, he thought, I’ll show him.

Saruhiko gratefully opened the front of his shirt, his whole attire now entirely flown apart, his sleeves rolled up haphazardly and his dick hanging out of his sagged pants, boots still on his feet as he stood up. He didn’t let Misaki touch him, even when the redhead tried desperately to lick and kiss at his exposed chest, he wasn’t going to give the shorter any chance at dominating him. Saruhiko had been the one initially provoked after all, and he would stay in control.

“Sar— _mm_!” Misaki was startled by the feeling of his boyfriend cock pressing against his lips, pressing down as if trying to force an invite out of him.

“Well? Don’t you have something to prove Misaki?” Saruhiko’s voice was a sing song, and Misaki’s eyes narrowed as the head of the cock continued to smear across his lips.

_Fuck you,_ Misaki thought, opening his mouth teasingly slow until he felt his boyfriend’s cock glide over his tongue, pulling out and back again slowly until his dick was decently slick. The taller sighed in relief from the warmth of Misaki’s mouth, and grabbed that soft red hair as a signal that he was about to try sinking in deeper.

Misaki steeled himself, ready to make his best effort as always, even with something like this. He gripped Saruhiko’s hips, pleased when the taller allowed him some control finally. Misaki began bobbing up and down on the dick in his mouth, trying to get it as far down as he could while Saruhiko let loose pleasured cries and gasps above him.

_Heh,_ the redhead thought, _how’s that?_

He must’ve gotten a bit over eager though, and to his shame, he retched away after one (too deep) thrust forward, coughing as Saruhiko’s body shook with amusement, a moan blending in with his laugh.

“Fu—” Misaki paused with a cough, doing his best to look menacing even in the painfully humiliating situation. “Fuck you,” he tried again, voice rough and cracked as he gripped the base of his boyfriend’s erection again with a strange determination.

In reality, Saruhiko was pretty decent sized, more long than particularly thick, and it pissed Misaki off as well as excited him to unimaginable levels.

He sank down again, managing to get to the point he had been forced to pull away at with better ability this time, given that he hadn’t rushed in impatiently. He realized soon though, flush forming on his face, he wouldn’t be able to take in the rest. He was stubborn though, so of course he tried, pushing forward experimentally before stopping, deciding no, not a good idea.

Frustrated, he tried to move back, but Saruhiko’s hand at the back of his head halted his retreat.

The taller laughed breathily, eyes twinkling with so much mischief Misaki debated just dropping sex altogether and taking a cold shower. His body shook and squirmed in protest though, and he knew deep down this was all turning him on more than he’d care to admit. He wanted it, however Saruhiko would give it to him, and he’d meet any challenge.

“C’mon Misaki, there’s only a little left,” Saruhiko taunted, trying to shallowly thrust into Misaki’s mouth, moans flooding out of his mouth. In all honestly, Misaki was perfect. The redhead was always telling Saruhiko how good the taller was at sucking him off, but Misaki had his strong points, what with the way his tongue ran along the underside of Saruhiko’s cock, the pressure of his suction changing masterfully when needed. He was so easily able to make him quiver with needy sounds and jerks, no matter how reluctantly Saruhiko wanted to respond. He was doing a great job then too as a matter of fact.

Saruhiko groaned as he playfully pushed forward some more, delighted with Misaki’s lust filled scowl. He wasn’t putting in too much effort, only pushing in enough so where Misaki was nearly coughing again.

Misaki retched away regardless, wiping any remnants of saliva away with the back of this hand. He didn’t miss the way Saruhiko grunted, and he shivered despite his annoyance. Even when Saruhiko was being a total shit, he managed to get Misaki seriously hot. “T-there was not just a little left!”

In a rare moment of fondness in the midst of the rough treatment, Saruhiko leaned down to kiss the side of Misaki’s face, licking away some of the trails of saliva Misaki hadn’t managed to get with his hand. Misaki sighed instinctively, chasing the contact, trying to kiss the other sweetly.

Saruhiko ignored him, as painful as it was to resist, and instead wasted no time in laying Misaki back down on the bed flat, kissing him chastely before latching back onto Misaki’s neck.

“You made an admirable effort I guess,” Saruhiko whispered, licking over the previous hickeys he had made on the redhead’s neck, trying to rile the redhead up again.

“Yeah right,” Misaki breathed, allowing a small grin to form. “You were close, looks like I’m the one doing the showing here.”

Saruhiko practically growled against Misaki’s neck, biting down hard on the overly abused spot he’d been lapping at. Misaki yelped, bringing a hand up to roughly pull his boyfriend by the hair, yanking his head back and kissing him with ferocity, hoping Saruhiko liked the taste of himself.

Saruhiko broke away with a gasp, getting up and flipping Misaki onto his stomach with a force that would’ve been too rough had it been any other scenario, but Misaki had provoked him willingly, and the redhead would get what he deserved.

Saruhiko placed his hands down on Misaki’s cheeks somewhat harshly, a mild slap joining the soundtrack of harsh breathing in the room. Misaki whimpered, unconsciously tilting his ass up into the touch. He was rewarded, Saruhiko’s palm making contact with his left cheek again before both hands began massaging his soft ass, grabbing handfuls leisurely as Misaki ground up into the touch, thankful for those skilled hands.

Saruhiko didn’t even have the sense to smirk while Misaki rolled his hips up, too fascinated and transfixed on Misaki’s guttural cries. He breathed shakily as he spread Misaki’s ass, exposing the redhead’s hole and running a teasing finger over the entrance. Misaki’s body jerked, his hole twitching in expectation for what usually came next.

Saruhiko shuddered. Misaki was so expressive, every reaction different and equally as enticing as the last. Saruhiko tried to keep a catalogue of each sound in his mind, but each was too unique, every single one new and having the ability to push Saruhiko to the edge.

“Oh, I’ll show you flesh Misaki,” Saruhiko whispered, leaning down to swipe his tongue over the redhead’s entrance, shuddering when Misaki yelped desperately.

“Saruhiko…wait, I can’t han— _hah_!”

Saruhiko groaned too, flicking his tongue lazily over the now wet hole, occasionally dipping inside so Misaki would lurch into the touch. Sometimes, if he wanted to tease Misaki, he’d ghost his breath over the redhead’s entrance only to move to suck on his balls instead, kissing them sloppily before taking them into his mouth. Misaki’s toes curled, his breathing rough and his bent legs trembling.

“ _Ohhh fuck_ ,” Misaki sighed when Saruhiko’s tongue swiped back up, over his perineum and into his hole again, the slick muscle easily tickling the inner rim of his ass. Saruhiko put in a hundred percent of his effort when it came to these things, like work he actually was keen on completing, efficient and dedicated in exciting Misaki. The redhead was vaguely aware of a bottle being uncapped behind him, and in a few moments a slippery finger had joined Saruhiko’s skilled tongue, scratching at the sides of him lewdly, dirty squelching sounds beginning to come from behind as a result.

There wasn’t much Misaki could do other than writhe and open up his muscles, his cock dripping between his legs while Saruhiko started to earnestly stretch him, a little too quickly to be considered gentle. Misaki hissed at the delicious burn, looking over his shoulder to catch a brief glimpse of Saruhiko’s full erection and biting his lip in anticipation.

“Saruhiko stop, I’m gonna—“

“Heh, that would be showing me indeed,” Saruhiko said as he pulled away, a thin trail of saliva still connecting him to Misaki’s clenching ass.

“Shut the fuck up, y-you said you were going to…mm…flesh and— _ah fuck_ ,” Misaki babbled while Saruhiko stood up, still running his fingers over Misaki’s ass in excitement. His patience had finally run thin, and he lined up his now painful erection in front of Misaki’s ass, pressing forward will a loud groan, feeling Misaki pull him in despite the quick preparation. He pushed forward all at once, gripping the redhead’s hips in a hold, one much similar to a vice, in order to steady himself from the blinding onslaught of pleasure.

“Misaki…so good,” Saruhiko moaned, loving how Misaki reflexively ground his hips back to try and adjust to his thickness. “It’s been a while.”

Well, a week but…same thing.

Saruhiko laughed at the thought, beginning to thrust in earnest without any warning. Slapping sounds bouncing off the walls.

Misaki gasped, past caring about their little game. The feeling of Saruhiko moving inside him was so amazingly addicting, a ton more satisfying than foreplay, no matter how incredible the buildup felt. The heartfelt moans coming from his normally reserved boyfriend were no small bonus either, and each one sent another surge of electricity flowing through Misaki.

Misaki had his head buried in the bedsheets while Saruhiko continued to fuck him mercilessly, chasing his own climax with an eagerness only displayed during sex or one of their games. Misaki’s mind was clouded, but he did notice Saruhiko pause in between one thrust, readjusting himself and Misaki’s hips a bit before plunging back in and—

“Right there! Fuck!” Misaki cried out, unable to be quiet as Saruhiko started to assault the magic spot inside him, each touch blanking out his thoughts and vision, the sounds in the room ringing in and out of his ears as satisfaction filled him. Saruhiko had enough sense to reach his hand down to clumsily jerk Misaki off, adding to the already unbearably wonderful stimulation.

Misaki’s back arched, and he got up on his hands, using the bed as leverage to thrust back against his boyfriend’s hips.

“Mm, _shit_ ,” Saruhiko hissed, thrusts increasing in pace. He could feel the familiar sensation pooling inside him, hinting that he was about to release right into Misaki’s ass. He was more than thrilled, and he took his hand off Misaki’s cock to grab the redhead’s hip again, ready.

Something stopped him though, in the midst of the tight heat and fast paced thrusts, Saruhiko opened his eyes slightly, mind reeling from how good being inside Misaki felt, no matter how many times they did it. His eyes were cracked open just enough to catch the blurry image Misaki’s left arm. A small, faded scar sat there, properly healed up, and it was hardly anything worth gaping at.

It struck Saruhiko down to his very core, series of memories suddenly wreaking havoc in his mind, mixing strangely with the previous concoction of lustful chemicals at work. Saruhiko was the reason behind that scar, behind all the pain that came before it, etched into Misaki’s skin just like the burned Homra symbol was etched into his. A reminder of their past. If Misaki was aware of his thoughts, the optimistic redhead would probably comfort him, tell him that all was forgiven and remind him of the future they were now building together.

Misaki wasn’t aware though, and Saruhiko allowed the thoughts to fester as Misaki keened and moaned beautifully underneath him. He kept his eyes fixed on the scar, an unpleasant feeling of guilt stirring in the pit of his stomach even after all the time passed since then.

Saruhiko moaned, half in pain and half in pleasure, leaning forward to change up the angle just so, trying to make sure Misaki felt as much pleasure possible. Saruhiko struck that magic spot again and harsher this time, he was sure, because Misaki twitched beneath him, a partial scream tearing from his throat as he egged Saruhiko on with more pleas, too far gone to be embarrassed about any expression of his desire.

“S-Saruhiko… _fuck_ , so good,” Misaki cried out, a sex drunk smile finding a way onto his face as he pushed back in time with Saruhiko’s movements, trying to intensify the pleasure as much as possible. Saruhiko was whimpering, increasing his pace in response to Misaki’s desperate motions, and Misaki gasped, somewhat startled at the sudden spike in enthusiasm. “A-ah wait…I…”

He couldn’t continue though, his nerves were completely shot, overloaded with satisfaction and the need to chase after more, to let Saruhiko fuck him into the bed until it ached underneath them. Something was off though, despite the overwhelming fog of desire, he felt something. The normally sexy whimpers coming from his boyfriend were wrong. He didn’t know _how_ , but he knew if he didn’t find out then Saruhiko would surely lock it up inside, conceal it away in the dark recesses of his heart until it exploded months later. They’d gotten better at communicating, but there were still things his boyfriend kept stuffed away.

“S-Saru hey… _ah…_ what are you— _oh_!” Misaki breathed out, cut off by another relentless thrust into his sweet spot, one that sent white specks into his vision and blanked out his brain for a few seconds. Saruhiko’s grip tightened on his hips though, almost painfully, and Misaki knew he’d gotten through. Saruhiko knew he’d been found out, Misaki just didn’t know what he was hiding. Saruhiko did his best to hide back his grunts as he reluctantly slowed his thrusting until he came to a stop, and Misaki bit back a groan, his brain screaming at him to continue letting Saruhiko fuck him senseless. He let them come to a halt though, getting ready to sit up and lean back to meet Saru’s gaze. A hand on the small of his back stopped him.

Saruhiko ran a hand tentatively along Misaki’s skin, loving it’s softness along with every bump and bruise which were the result of laborious work. It made him feel better, mapping out his lover’s body for the hundredth…or maybe it was thousandth time, he’d lost count. It didn’t matter, he knew the body underneath him well, his deft hands drifting all the way until they reached _it._

_I’m sorry._

Those were the words on the tip of his tongue, ones he hoped could spill out if he only wished it enough. Saruhiko swallowed, trying to force it out, trying to prove to himself he could do it. No such luck though. He saw as those brilliant amber eyes were turned to him, Misaki’s neck straining somewhat due to the hand holding his body down. Misaki was strong enough to push against it, they both knew it, but Misaki, always considerate, waited. Saruhiko had to swallow again from the unbridled love shining in those eyes, understanding but impatient all the same, a trait Misaki would probably never shake when it came to these things.

Saruhiko’s hand was still frozen, hovering above the scar as if it would sting him if he kept his hand directly on it. He didn’t try in the end, he didn’t touch it. Instead he leant forward, placing his hand on the bed atop Misaki’s clenched fist, prying the smaller hands open to entwine the fingers with his own slender ones. He took a deep breath, and he moved to place his head on Misaki’s back, right below his neck in preparation. Misaki flinched a bit, fidgeting despite everything because Saruhiko was still stuffed deep inside him.

“Sa—”

And then Saruhiko was kissing his shoulder, kissing the scar as much as he could, albeit shakily. Simple, wet kisses assaulted Misaki’s healed skin and the redhead sighed, tightening his hold on Saruhiko’s hand.

_Oh,_ Misaki thought, biting his lip, _I get it._

Misaki could feel the guilt and unspoken affection laced in the action, and every quick sound spoke volumes, seeming to echo in the room along with their harsh breathing. He chose that time to push against Saruhiko’s hold, standing up to lay against Saruhiko’s chest and pull him into a fierce kiss. The taller’s hands instantly wrapped around Misaki’s form, holding him close with a skittish protectiveness that had Misaki sighing into his boyfriend’s mouth.

Saruhiko’s hands drifted up and down Misaki’s sides after a while, playfully leaving feather light touches along the ribcage while Misaki opened his mouth up more for him. He was starting to feel lightheaded from the excitement of it all, and Saruhiko was reminded all too quickly of his aroused state when his dick slid out of Misaki when they shifted, causing him to resist a moan. He turned Misaki around as a result, pushing him down on the bed gently while they caught their breaths.

They stared at each other for a while, the emotion contained in Misaki’s gaze threatening to make Saruhiko turn away, uncomfortable. He didn’t though, couldn’t. Those emotions were all for him, and if he couldn’t even apologize for past stupidities, he could at least meet the look with one of his own. He wondered what was in his eyes, what did Misaki see?

_Fear,_ a voice in the back of his mind told him, and he frantically tried to reject the realization. He wasn’t scared of Misaki, not in the normal way. He was…

“I love you, Saruhiko,” Misaki whispered, bringing a hand up to caress the taller’s cheek lightly, a small, heavenly smile joining his intense gaze. Saruhiko’s eyes instantly flicked to Misaki’s shoulder, even though he could no longer see the scar due to their position.

“It’s okay,” Misaki cut Saruhiko’s panicked thoughts off again, so simply, so frustratingly easily it had Saruhiko’s mind reeling. _Idiot._

Saruhiko didn’t know who he even meant.

He didn’t need to think about it, not when Misaki was there, so confidently reassuring him, loving someone like him. Sometimes he still couldn’t wrap his mind around it, the illogical feeling behind being afraid of losing someone. It was useless and annoying, but he felt it with his entire being.

Saruhiko slumped forward, hiding his face into the crook of Misaki’s neck, beginning to place slow, sloppy kisses on the tender skin there, allowing himself a smug, but unsure smile. He reached down to teasingly run his hand up Misaki’s length, noticing irritably that because of the mood change, the erection had flagged a bit. He’d have to make it up to Misaki somehow, if he could do nothing else.

“Yeah, okay,” Saruhiko whispered fondly in Misaki’s ear, upset that his voice still came out a little anxious. He delivered a quick peck to Misaki’s cheek with mild embarrassment, and gave the redhead a soft, aroused smile. “Now, should we get back to this?”

To emphasize his question, he gave Misaki’s cock a long, firm stroke, causing the redhead to arch slightly off the bed and gasp. “A-are you sure?”

“Yeah Misaki,” Saruhiko breathed, beginning to kiss down his boyfriend’s torso. “I’m sure.”

Misaki just moaned in reply, letting Saruhiko work him up again with every lewd touch and kiss to his body. The taller eventually made his way down to Misaki’s dick, pumping it lightly while licking up and down the shaft, feeling it twitch in his hand while Misaki twisted on the bed.

“Saruhiko,” Misaki gasped, reaching down to tug at his boyfriend’s hair. “C’mon…please…”

Saruhiko sucked on the tip one last time before he pulled away, reaching for the bottle of lube to slick himself up once again as a precaution, not tearing his eyes away from Misaki’s eager form for one second.

Lifting up Misaki’s legs by the knees, he thrust inside again completely, letting one of Misaki’s shaky legs hang off his shoulder as he moved, knowing it wouldn’t take too long for them to both come undone, even with the interruption.

He grabbed Misaki’s cock, pumping quickly and sloppily, and it had Misaki coming totally undone, his body so close to release it started to flinch and jerk violently.

Saruhiko tried to communicate everything he couldn’t say in his intense gaze, all his love and desire, struggling to keep them open as he rapidly began to approach his end. When he could no longer keep them open, he only hoped Misaki felt it, just like he felt every motion of Saruhiko’s cock inside him.

 

Yeah, Misaki felt it, felt it so hard he called out Saruhiko’s name as if it was the only word he knew, repeating it until his voice was scratchy and he’d been completely spent, his stomach a mess with cum dribbling off the sides of it. His leg fell off Saruhiko’s shoulder with a flop, body totally numb while Saruhiko continued to pound into him frantically for a few more times until he buried himself inside completely, spilling into Misaki with nothing short of a scream, and Misaki secretly hoped the neighbors weren’t home for the day.

 

Breathless, Saruhiko slumped forward, and Misaki expected him to fall into his arms and nearly drift off as he always did, and then Misaki would have to coax him into the shower.

He didn’t though. The taller instead caught himself with his hand on the bed, preventing his body from falling onto the mattress. He started to kiss and nip at Misaki’s torso lazily, leaning back up with a grunt in order to push Misaki further back onto the bed by the hips. Misaki watched in confusion as the taller jumped onto the mattress as well, straddling Misaki’s thighs.  

Misaki squinted  as Saruhiko leaned down, obviously tired but continuing to kiss Misaki’s chest, hands coming up to roll Misaki’s nipples between his fingers, prompting Misaki to shutter from the post orgasm stimulation.

Saruhiko knew not to touch Misaki’s cock yet, knowing he was still probably much too sensitive for direct contact right then. It didn’t mean Misaki couldn’t be worked up a second time though, considering the redhead was easily excitable.

Misaki was still in a daze beneath him, a bit of drool still staining his chin and his eyes thoroughly glazed over as he whimpered from the light touches Saruhiko was giving him, allowing himself to wallow in the pampering for as long as Saruhiko wanted to keep it up.

“You always feel really good,” Saruhiko whispered, his tongue coming out to flick across one of the buds playfully. Misaki gasped, feeling a bit squirmy. “I like making you come.”

_Fuck_.

This was…new. Saruhiko wasn’t exactly shy during sex, but something about the atmosphere was different, calm and suggestive, but still…mischievous, so typical of Saruhiko in normal circumstances, but not right after sex.

Saruhiko’s deft hands were running all over his body, roaming and squeezing his muscles like he was having the time of his life, occasionally whispering more provocative compliments into Misaki’s ear and licking the shell.

Ten minutes of this and Misaki was breathing as unevenly as he had been immediately post orgasm, and his forehead was still coated in sweat, soft hair sticking to it. Saruhiko pushed it back from his face with a smug smile, chuckling at Misaki’s bewildered expression.

In response, he brought a hand down to the pearly mess on Misaki’s stomach, the substance beginning to stick to the skin unpleasantly.

“W-we should really…shower,” Misaki said hesitantly. Saruhiko only smirked, quirking an eyebrow.

“We will, when we’re done.”

When they were…

Misaki’s eyes widened at the insinuation, and he propped himself up on his elbows. At the same time, Saruhiko softly grabbed his semi-erect cock, giving it a few more gentle pumps.

“A-ah, you mean…again?” Misaki hissed the question out, tingles prickling through his whole body.

“You don’t want to?” Saruhiko rubbed a thumb over the head of Misaki’s dick, not missing the jolts of Misaki’s body. “You’re nearly hard again.”

It was true, Misaki may not have been as painfully hard as the first time, but he had enough in him for another climax at least, and Saruhiko began to pump him more firmly. Misaki nodded, fast and eager, allowing himself to slip back into the haze of imminent orgasm, unable to refuse such a lewd request.

Misaki’s eyes teared up a bit, both from the sensitivity and the emotion. Saruhiko was really trying to go all out for him, trying to give him the most pleasure possible. Misaki hated that Saruhiko felt guilty still, but he knew this was the taller’s way of coming to terms with it, of apologizing without words. The knowledge that Saruhiko loved and cared for him so much was as much a turn on as everything else, and it only did a better job of spurring Misaki further towards the edge a second time.

“How does it feel?” Saruhiko’s voice was raspy, sexy and curious all at once. Misaki whimpered, falling back onto the bed so he was lying flat.

“I-it’s weird. Kinda hurts but…good too? It’s like I’m gonna fall apart or somethin’ like that,” Misaki whispered, lungs working overtime as he huffed from the toe curling stimulation. “A-and you’re watching me…”

Saruhiko groaned at that, increasing his pace as he stroked Misaki, furiously wanting to hear the other come another time, with tears in his amber eyes and shaking limbs. “Yeah, I am Misaki.”

Misaki’s squirming became more frenzied, and Saruhiko had to hold him more firmly to keep him still as more desperate sounds fell from the redhead’s abused lips.

“I—fuck, I’m gonna, I—” Misaki’s voice was choked, and then he was coming with an unbelievably loud groan, as if the sound was being torn from him, and his hands were clawing at Saruhiko’s arms while his mouth stayed open and he was being milked dry.

Saruhiko licked his lips while Misaki spent himself again all over his stomach. There wasn’t as much this time, but it was the reaction Saruhiko wanted, and he was more than satisfied. Perhaps it was good that Saruhiko got tired so easily, because if not he’d surely be geared up for more at the sight of his boyfriend moaning wildly from a hand job.

Misaki’s chest heaved, his body twitching uncontrollably as he came down, flinching from the tiny aftershocks. Fuck, he thought, that had been intense. He was even more of a mess now, and Saruhiko was staring at him as though he was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. It was both unsettling and pleasing all at once.

They sat there for several moments, the only sound the rustling of sheets and the occasional yelp from Misaki when he flinched.

“Shit, I love you so much,” Misaki whispered, still suspended in a state of disbelief. Saruhiko leant forward, kissing him gently both on the lips and neck.

Misaki finally was about to make a move to stretch, but he felt Saruhiko’s hand brush against his balls, and the redhead jolted with a sputter. “S-Saru? No, I can’t agai—“

Saruhiko laughed, a teasing but exhausted smirk gracing his face. “I’m kidding, we’re done.”

Misaki nudged him playfully, sitting up with effort to wrap his arms around Saruhiko. It was returned affectionately, with Saruhiko burying his face in the crook of Misaki’s neck, the hard material of his glasses pressing against the hickeys there, causing Misaki to grunt. They’d gotten carried away again, but what else was new?

“You’re all sweaty and gross,” Saruhiko whispered, and Misaki glared, shoving the taller away.

“W-who’s fault is that?” Misaki sputtered, but was ultimately ignored.

“You stink too.”

“Because of _you_.”

Saruhiko sighed in amusement, kissing Misaki one last time, the atmosphere between them serene and quiet.

Well, not for long.

“So was that enough flesh or…?”

“Fuck you Saruhiko.” Misaki got off the bed, legs shaky, and he managed to make his way to the bath, turning the water on. It would take a while for it to get warm.

Arms encircled him from behind, inhaling against his skin.

“I thought I stunk,” Misaki teased, watching as the water ran.

“Oh you do, but you’re Misaki so...”

Misaki scoffed because yeah, that was as romantic as Saruhiko could get.

“Misaki,” Saruhiko said after a few seconds of quiet other than the rushing water. The redhead hummed in reply, loving the warm skin against his, even if the rest of him was sticky and disgusting.

“Do you…wanna watch a movie or whatever?” Saruhiko asked, a tongue click following the question as if by reflex, and Misaki couldn’t help but smile fondly. Huh, maybe more romantic than he thought.

His face lit up in a wide grin, joy clear on his face as he turned to look at his boyfriend.

“Do you have to ask?”

The smile he received in return felt like everything he ever needed.   


**Author's Note:**

> Don't look at me.   
> Anyways, I hoped you all liked this! I have a lot of stuff with actual plot coming soon too so don't worry haha, I'm not lost in smut hell (well I am just not exclusively), so I hope you guys like what's coming up too! Thanks for reading <3


End file.
